1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and particularly to air flow controls for deflecting air from the undercarriage of a passenger car or truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been invented for use with motor vehicles to control air flow, exhaust gas flow, spray, dust, and splash; and there is even a patent showing use of fluid flow associated with the wheels to avoid hydroplaning. Other devices have been invented for controlling wind effects on the vehicle, and some have been invented for increasing wheel loading as a result of air flow effects, in order to improve steering and roadability thereof at high speeds which might otherwise cause steering problems at high speeds for smooth bottom automobiles. United States and foreign patents and an item of literature showing one or more of the aforementioned types of devices are as follows:
U.s. pat. Nos.: PA1 1,425,448, Carroll PA1 1,543,877, Saunders PA1 2,036,560, Backus PA1 3,243,192, Franzel PA1 3,348,873, Saunders PA1 3,544,370, Wrede PA1 3,618,998, Swauger PA1 3,743,343, Grote, Sr., et al. PA1 3,776,587, Oxlade PA1 3,869,617, Gaussoin et al. PA1 3,524,672, Rawlings PA1 Foreign Patents: PA1 British Pat. No. 443,903 PA1 French Pat. No. 1,166,479 PA1 Italy Pat. No. 560,498 PA1 Italy Pat. No. 560,594 PA1 Journal: PA1 Commercial Car Journal, April, 1955, pp. 30, 210
In recent years, there has been increasing interest and marketing of vehicles which are operable not only on comparatively rough roads and cross country, but also at comparatively high speeds on the highway. Such vehicles typically have high road clearance with the result that a comparatively large frontal area of undercarriage is exposed to the wind during highway operation. Accordingly they have been characterized by comparatively poor fuel economy. The present invention is addressed to that problem.